


Vices

by KyrieFortune



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Edgeplay, M/M, RACK - Freeform, bareback, lots of fun stuff basically, possible OOC?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyrieFortune/pseuds/KyrieFortune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has their vices. Sora's is sweets, as we all know. Yuuri's vice is more peculiar that that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vices

**Author's Note:**

> The moment I saw the episode 47 preview, I couldn't help but write this stuff down.  
> I am not sorry.
> 
> And yes, the jawbreaker ball gag is a thing.
> 
> Comments, maybe? ;3;

**S** ora really couldn’t help it: he loved candies, he couldn’t get out if he hadn't had a decent amount of lollipops and chocolate bars in his pockets, he thought than if he didn’t keep eating sweets he could collapse on the ground and slowly die of starvation. He quickly learnt which brands to avoid, which ones to buy no matter what, which one had the best flavour among others. There was this brand he looked for anywhere, but it was impossible to find, let alone taste it; the only person who knew where to buy them was Yuuri.

Oh, Yuuri, he had the gentlest smile, one that could melt anyone’s hearts with love, and the cruelest grin, one that could kill in terror, and he was charismatic and powerful, overly kind with his friends and brutally sadistic with his enemies, as Academia taught. Sora found in Yuuri a kindred spirit, one that could fully understand his obsession with everything cute and sweet and everything mad and frightening. Yuuri always gave him these lollipops, not really sweet but incredibly savoury, melting their fruity tastes under his tongue. He never was a huge fan of cherry, but the way the sugar crystals melted in his mouth, bursting with the sweet-and-sour, tinting his tongue of a bright red… it was the nearest thing to bliss Sora felt until then.

Sora followed him everywhere, watched every duel of his, became his most faithful fan, and they grew an unusual relationship, not quite friends, and yet always together. A running joke among Academia’s pupils was Sora being Yuuri’s shadow, always with a sweet between his sucking lips. Sometimes, Sora liked to torment Yuuri as well, unwrapping his lollipop and slowly licking it in swirls, maliciously, smirking, making sure his hungry slurps reached his ears, especially during a duel. He loved teasing him, see his grins and annoyed eyes, hoping that maybe, if Yuuri really was the kind of person Sora was, he would snap at him. Sora thought it would be fun to see Yuuri angry.

Being slammed on a wall by the coolest guy in Academia, that would be awesome.

What Sora didn’t expect was his full reaction, Yes, he was furious Sora distracted him with his obscene sounds, even if it had absolutely no effect on his victory, and he wanted to rip his lips and tongue off, but instead Yuuri forced his mouth open, making him show his cherry-flavoured red-dyed tongue, and led a kiss full of lust, probing with his own tongue and grazing with his teeth, as Sora weakly reacted with pushes while he still tried to understand what was happening. Before it realized, the kiss was over, but he was sure it took away a lot of time and breath, and stared at Yuuri, who had a just put a cold victory grin and was pinching hard Sora’s chin.

«Do you want to know how I get those lollipops you like so much».

The form was a question, but the tone clearly didn’t give any room for answer, because it wasn’t a question at all; it was more of a order, and the only possible answer was «Yes». Yuuri snatched his wrist and dragged him to his room. At Sora’s feet, there was a small package, with no visible address, still closed.

«Open it».

Sora was very perplexed, and in the first time of his life, was scared, but only a bit, and the fear wasn’t merely fear, but thrill as well, he wanted to see how far Yuuri would go. He took the box, had a hard time ripping the tape closing it, but managed to open it and finally found his lollipops.His happiness and surprise were soon replaced by confusion and curiosity: he noticed another object under the pluriball packaging.

«What’s this?» he asked, grabbing it.

«Why don’t you find out by yourself».

Again, his tone wasn’t inquiring, rather it was authoritarian, he was ordering Sora to discover what that thing was by himself. Whatever it was, had a white ball, with small red and blue spots, inserted on a thin metal bar, at whose ends a small leather belt closed everything into a circle. Sora tried to bite the ball, to check at least of what material it was made of. Surprisingly, it had a familiar flavour, like -

«A licorice jawbreaker?».

«Do you like it?».

Sora noticed Yuuri was hiding his hands behind his back, and his smile held something creep behind the friendly appearance.

«I’m not a fan of licorice».

«That’s too bad».

«And how am I going to eat it? There’s this thing in the way!».

«Find it out». Yuuri slowly walked around him, seeing his struggles to lick the candy properly.

It took him quite the time, before he realized the leather strips weren’t there for nothing, and that they seemed to fit around the head.

«Do I put this on?».

«That’s how you use it». Sora couldn’t see his face, but he was sure he was smirking more and more.

«Are you sure? It looks...». He stopped for a moment, trying to look for the right word that would express his thoughts, and every word was dirty and full of dark meanings. In the end, he said the one that more than others represented his suspects: «… sexual».

«Oh, that’s really funny» Yuuri commented, and Sora suddenly felt the touch of cold, smooth leather just under the jaw, lifting his head. «Because that’s exactly what it’s used for».

Sora gasped in shock, fearing Yuuri and his plans even more, but his heart was still thumping with anticipation. Before he could answer back, Yuuri grasped his hair, pulling them, and forced Sora to lower to his knees, until his mouth was at the same level as - the realisation made Sora gulp - where Yuuri’s genitals were.

His grin widened, completely devoid of any kindness, letting all the vice he wanted to venture show through, and murmured «You know what to do, sweet-tooth».

Sora’s mind was angry, jarred, and while the curiosity still lingered, he couldn’t help but fear what was to come. With trembling hands, something that dazzled him, he opened the button and unfastened the zip, revealing his already bulging underwear, and with even more incertitude lowered it as well, showing first a trail of hair running from his navel, and in the end his penis. Sora focused on it, trying to see if it was any different from his own, but in seconds, Yuuri pushed his face against it, hissing «Lick it» and pressing the crop against his cheek.

Sora didn’t immediately react, he wanted to see what would Yuuri do.

«Have you become deaf, Shiun’in? I asked you to lick my cock».

Sora still didn’t obey, and grinned to provoke him. He immediately regretted it, as a sharp pain hit his cheek, where Yuuri smacked  him, and he grimaced.

«What I not clear enough? Lick. My. Cock».

Sora heard the annoyance in his voice and muttered «Fine» and gave quick, small licks, just to tease him more and see what would happen; after not even a minute, he was struck hard right on the cheek, but with the crop, and he shrilled in pain. Yuuri pulled his hair even more, tightening the grip, but despite his anger, his jeering grin stayed, amused nonetheless by Sora’s obstinacy.

«Stubborn, mh? It seems like I need to straighten you first» he said, and leaving the crop-wielding hand free by holding the instrument between his palm and his thumb, began to force his way onto the other’s clothes, clasping the collar of Sora’s jacket first. Whatever Yuuri had in mind for him wasn’t pretty, at all, and Sora began to fight against him, pushing his arms and body away, but this only aroused Yuuri even more, making him push the jacket down his arms until it won Sora’s resistance and took it off, and quickly working on his t-shirt; his rush got the best of him, and he ended up ripping it instead, leaving Sora’s torso completely naked.

«Leave me alone! Leave me the fuck alone!» Sora screamed.

«Why should I? This is just the start-up». Yuuri took advantage of his open mouth to thrust himself inside it, making Sora gag and feel like he was choking. Tugging his hair, he forced his mouth full, until his lips touched the pelvis, and then thrusted back and forth, keeping Sora’s head firm at its place.

Sora tasted something bitter, a hint of soap, something that for absurd reasons reminded him of freshly-baked bread, something that disgusted him no matter what, and everything was shoved down his throat; Yuuri wasn’t completely hard, but the way he pushed himself inside his mouth made the already horrible whole combination only nastier. Whatever he did was completely useless, whether it was pushing himself away for Yuuri’s body or trying to loosen the grip; he was too agitated to properly defend himself, with his hands at least. His teeth, on the other hand, grazed against the sensitive skin, making Yuuri squirm in small waves of pain - and pleasure - and his blood rush through his veins and hardening his erection.

Just like it began, it ended abruptly, leaving Sora with a gaping, drooling mouth. Yuuri leered with hungry eyes and he finally let Sora’s hair go with a violent push, walked to the cabinet and opened a drawer. He took out a rather consumed roll of duct tape and approached again, sibilating «Put your hands on your back».

«Fuck no!» Sora answered, and received another strike on the cheek that made him cry in more pain.

«You’re a stubborn one» Yuuri hissed, and his sadism was very visible through his mad smile. «I like that».

He stroke on Sora’s other cheek, and then kicked right in his stomach; Sora grunted in agony and held down in fetal position, shivering, and tears started to fall down his hurt face. He screamed when Yuuri beat his back repeatedly, leaving thin, long, painful red signs where his crop wounded, and clenched his arms until his nails left other marks. Then, Yuuri twisted his arms to open and forced the wrists together, tight with the tape.

Sora still found the strength to kick Yuuri when he got his hands over his legs and attempted to strip him.

«Get your hands off me!».

Yuuri ignored him and removed his shoes, got his hands over the buttons and undid them, and with a swift move took off his trousers, underwear and even socks all together, despite his resistance, and blocked his ankles with lots and lots of tape.

Sora felt the pressure of a boot over the bruises and groaned, and cried as the other pressed and squashed just to worsen the pain. Even when Yuuri stopped, he could still feel the sensation of crushing.

He felt tired and disgusted, and wanted to get out. He loved pain, sometimes even on him, but not when this much was inflicted right on his body.

He saw Yuuri take the jawbreaker gag, his whole face turned into a mask of viciousness, made even more diabolical by the sunlight turning dimmer and dimmer. He took the crop between his teeth and stomped between his shoulder blades, the pain was unthinkable, and Sora screamed his lungs out, only to be immediately gagged and forced to hold the jawbreaker between his lips and teeth; the leather was tight around his head and nape, and the lip-spreading forbade him from properly swallow his own saliva, while the tongue slowly melted the licorice-flavoured sugar and only made the saliva thicker.

Yuuri once again tugged him by the hair and knocked his neck against the bed frame, and taped it tight, locking him. Sora couldn’t move his head without the skin getting pulled and irritated by the glue, or getting his throat potentially damaged, already pressing dangerously on the thick metal bar, and his arms and lower legs were in a very similar and uncomfortable manner. He couldn’t move without harm, he couldn’t scream or swallow, he was completely in Yuuri’s hands, and he hated it.

Yuuri hummed a low laugh, taking the crop again in his hands, and swinged the riding crop on Sora’s shoulders, leaving another long bruise as the other twitched. Then he hit one more time, on the hands, and went on a whipping frenzy on his ass and thighs, making him writhe and agonize, until they turned flushed and hot. Big tears flowed down his cheeks, wetting the sheets, and a dense, saccharine drool started to form on the corners of his mouth. He was in so much pain he barely felt Yuuri’s hands seize his buttocks and spread them, then spitting on his anus to wet it and pressing the glans against it.

It was like being split apart, centimetre after centimetre, and suffocating between the tape keeping him on the frame that was pressing his trachea, the saliva filling him mouth, and just the general sense of disgust and oppression he was feeling. Af first, it was slow, just entering, the spit doing really nothing to help the erection penetrate him or soothe the pain, but once Yuuri’s pelvis barely touched his ass, he thrusted violently against it, slamming Sora’s throat against the bar and bruising it, and again, and again, repeatedly, until Sora didn’t feel anything, only numbness in his body and mind, except for the continuous pain around his neck and the occasional whip. He tried to whimper, but there was so much liquefied sugar and saliva inside his mouth and drooling outside it, it was sickening, that he couldn’t properly make sounds, even the basics ones even a ball in the mouth could allow.

Sora didn’t feel the semen filling him, as Yuuri emptied himself deep inside, but he felt it dripping outside his hole and down to his scrotum once Yuuri pulled his now flaccid penis out and left him naked and wet in the worst places, while he got finally completely naked and walked with stealthy steps to the shower. Sora could only hear him, but the sound of pounding water and Yuuri’s slow singing made him a bit calmer, even if his .

It took him a full quarter of hour to wash himself, and still with humid skin and weighed down hair, he sat on the bed right in front of Sora, two lollipops in his hand, and said «You’re such a mess now. What a wonderful sight».

Yuuri unwrapped one of the lollipops, a blue one, and put it in his mouth. «Would you like to eat the other?» he asked with a smirk. Sora did his best to nod without hurting his neck more, and finally his mouth was freed with an obscene and sloppy sound, letting the drool and sugar finally out and plopping from his lips, leaving a terrible licorice aftertaste on his palate and white leftover on his tongue. Yuuri unwrapped the other red lollipop and put it in Sora’s mouth, finally happy to eat a candy that he liked, but still annoyed at the hands and feet binding. His mind got clearer from the ache and fear, especially fear, replaced with a sense of dullness and emptiness, almost boredom, as the adrenaline rush left his body.

«Are you going to take this stuff off?» he asked.

«Not yet, sweet tooth, I’d like you to stay a little bit more».

«Tch». Sora struggled anyway with the tape, with no results, which prompted Yuuri to sigh and get up and take a pair of scissors in order to free his arms and legs; Sora immediately massaged his sore wrists and ankles, whose skin was all irritated by the glue and sweat, and in a couple points even cut. He didn’t want to know the state of his neck and his back, how many bruises would destroy his ability to move in the next days. Anger quickly got the best of him, he wanted to crush Yuuri back, if possible, but he had to hide it, for the moment.

«It’s a shame you didn’t like my treatment… I thought you would be more like me» Yuuri commented, sucking his sweet and curling his toes; Sora wanted to take lots and lots of needles and prick his soles.

«What do you mean by “more like me” anyway?» he only said.

«I’ll tell you later».

«Don’t throw the rock and hide the hand! Tell me!».

Yuuri pushed a foot against his face and said «Don’t answer back at me».

«Tch… yes, _sir_ » he answered snarling.

«Now we’re talking» Yuuri smirked, and lifted his foot. He messed around with his wet hair and observed  «You haven’t come yet, have you?».

Sora crossed his arms and replied «How was I supposed to like that?».

«You were supposed to fear me after this, and yet you’re eating a lollipop like usual; you aren’t even biting in it».

«And so what?».

«You bite down your candies when you’re angry, or euphoric… I’m guessing you didn’t like it, but you aren’t scared as well».

«I was scared!».

«But now you’re not. Usually, people want to avoid people like me, especially after they realize who I am, but you stayed, just to know how far would I go, am I wrong?».

He… wasn’t completely wrong. The violence he used on him was terrifying, and Sora hated being hit and treated like the worst - slut? He got his fair amount of corporal punishment, of course, some of it even left some scars, he knew pain, enough to want to inflict it on others and see them scream and struggle, but he himself didn’t want to feel it anymore. But the cruelty of Yuuri that was going to leave so many marks on him had been so… fulfilling? Not even Sora knew why, despite feeling the strain of his aching muscles and skin and the repulsion, he still was curious to taste more of Yuuri’s sadism.

«I guess» he answered, massaging the back of the neck. He looked up to meet Yuuri’s eyes, the almost gone light gave him an ominous aura, but his smile, despite its coldness, had lost his insanity, and looked almost normal. His smile widened and said  «You look adorable, Shiun’in».

Sora’s face flushed and turned warm. «Just… get me out of this tape» he mumbled, doing his best to ignore the sensation of being kicked in the stomach by embarrassment. Yuuri took again the scissors and carefully cut the strips; the relief Sora felt once his windpipe was able to properly breathe again was marvelous, and he took deep gasps.

«You should take a shower, sweet tooth» Yuuri said. Sora nodded and got up, fighting the pain of the darkening bruises, and washed himself from the sweat and drool as quick as possible, while the warm water helped soothe him. He heard Yuuri say «You may use the towels, if you want to», and he didn’t make him repeat twice, padding his body over the swelling injuries. It wasn’t much, but it was enough of a relief.

When he came back in the room, he noticed the map of thin, protruding, white scars embelling Yuuri’s back, from the shoulders to the lumbar region. Sora wondered if someone carved it on him with whips and razors, or, even if such a thing looked impossible, he carved it by himself for some obscure reason. He barely contained himself from touching them, and instead roamed around to collect his scattered clothes.

«Going back to your room?».

«I need to sleep, after this… this whatever you did to me».

«Before you go, I need to do one last thing».

What else would he want from him?!

A thin needle-like thing suddenly pressed on his buttocks and moved in quick lines, from one end to the other. It didn’t take a lot of time, but Sora immediately checked what the Hell Yuuri did, and it took him a while to read what he wrote, checking it on the mirror.

“ _Property of Yuuri - Fuck as you please_ ”.

«Fuck _you_ » Sora buzzed, quickly dressing himself to cover all traces of violence, hiding his naked torso, but leaving the wrists and neck visible.

«Maybe you should do that».

Sora looked back in confusion and asked «What?».

Yuuri got up and got closer, and answered «Fuck me». He got so near, Sora could feel his breath on his neck, and whispered «You wouldn’t let those thoughts of vengeance remain just thoughts, am I right, Shiun’in?».

There was no answer. Sora took the remaining candies and slammed the door behind him, hoping no one would notice the dark proofs of Yuuri’s saditic doings on his body. And his mad, mad leer as he plotted the best way to make Yuuri suffer like a bitch.


End file.
